As this type of apparatus, for example, there is proposed an apparatus configured in such a manner that, in a vehicle provided with an internal combustion engine, a motor generator, and a clutch disposed between the internal combustion engine and the motor generator, an angle difference is calculated between an output shaft of the internal combustion engine and an output shaft of the motor generator if the clutch is once released and is then engaged again, the apparatus being configured to control the internal combustion engine on the basis of the calculated angle difference and the output of a resolver configured to detect an angle position of the output shaft of the motor generator, if the clutch is engaged at the start of the internal combustion engine (refer to Patent Literature 1).
As a method of detecting an angle associated with at least one of the internal combustion engine and the motor, for example, Patent Literature 2 describes such a method that, in a vehicle provided with an internal combustion engine and a motor coupled on a same axis, a crank angle is obtained from an initial phase shift between a crank angle associated with the internal combustion engine detected by a first resolver and a rotor angle associated with the motor detected by a second resolver, and from the rotor angle detected by the second resolver.
Alternatively, Patent Literature 3 describes such a method that a motor generator is controlled by the number of revolutions detected by a resolver in low rotation in which the number of revolutions of the motor generator is less than 100 revolutions per minute (rpm) and that the motor generator is controlled by the number of revolutions detected by a north marker in high rotation. Here, in particular, the Patent Literature 3 describes that in a switching range between the number of revolutions detected by the resolver and the number of revolutions detected by the north marker, switching is prohibited if a change gradient of the number of revolutions is greater than or equal to a predetermined value.
Moreover, as a method of controlling the internal combustion engine on the basis of a detected crank angle, for example, Patent Literature 4 describes such a method that correction is performed to reduce an injection standby period associated with fuel injection by an amount of delay of the output of a sensor signal from an actual detection start time point or end time point of a tooth-missing or chipped-tooth part and teeth parts, due to the tooth-missing part of a signal rotor having the tooth-missing part and the teeth parts, wherein the signal rotor constitutes a crank angle sensor.